Prom Night
by Duelgirl17
Summary: present time oneshot It's Prom night for Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Miriallia. What awaits them on this night of happiness? Especially Yzak and Shiho! read and find out! YxS and some DxM


**Disclaimer: I own nothing on this page except the storyline for this one shot. So enjoy! And don't forget to press that button at the bottom of the screen to review! Thanks again!**

**Prom**

Shiho and Miriallia were currently in Shiho's apartment getting ready for the most exciting event of the school year…Senior Prom. Yes, this was their senior year and it was Prom night. Mir was wearing a bright orange strapless dress that had a swirl of pink tinted in it and came to the floor. She had on matching high-heeled opened toed sandals. Shiho was wearing a blue halter top dress that had diamond studded hibiscus flowers stitched in to it. She had similar shoes to Mir, only hers were blue. Their hair was up in extravagant styles and both had little diamond studs in their hair. Mir was wearing pearls with her dress while Shiho wore diamonds.

"You look awesome Mir. Dearka is going love it!" Shiho exclaimed.

"Ya think? Well I know for a fact that Yzak will love your ensemble." Mir stated.

"I doubt it." Shiho said with downcast eyes.

"Now why do you say that Shiho?"

"Just because…Yzak never compliments me on anything and always acts like he doesn't care for me at all."

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"I've been asking myself the same question. You know I was one that asked him to come to Prom with me, because I knew he would never ask me."

"Aww I'm sorry. Well maybe tonight things can change." Mir stated with confidence.

"God I hope so." Shiho stated sarcastically. The two girls laughed and then continued to get ready.

Yzak and Dearka were also currently getting ready at Dearka's apartment. Dearka was wearing a black tux with an orange vest that was tinted with pink to match Mir's dress. Yzak decided to go with a silver tux with a blue vest to match Shiho's dress. They both needed to leave soon. The boys walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the flowers they got for their girls this afternoon. Dearka had an orange rose while Yzak had a white one. They grabbed their keys and headed down to their cars.

"So are you actually going to dance with Shiho tonight?" Dearka asked.

"I don't know." Yzak stated with his hands in his pockets.

"You know she is going to want to."

"That's fine. She can if she wants too. Doesn't mean I have too."

"But she's your date."

"So?"

"God Yzak, show some love for the girl dude."

"Whatever."

The conversation ended there as they were both at their cars. They had decided to take different ones in case one of them wanted to come back sooner than the others. They gunned their engines and hit the highway over to Shiho's apartment.

"Mir…the guys are here!" Shiho called from the living room window.

"Coming!" Mir yelled from the bathroom put the finishing touches on to her make-up.

The door bell rang and both girls ran at the same to the door and pulled in open, excited to their guys. The boys were equally excited to see their girls all dressed up, well Dearka was anyways, Yzak looked like he could care less.

"Wow…Mir…you look…amazing." Dearka voiced with a smirk.

"Thanks." Mir blushed like always when Dearka complimented her. "You don't look bad yourself." She smiled.

"You like nice Yzak." Shiho voiced trying to arouse some type of conversation from her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Can we go already?" he asked impatiently.

Dearka and Miriallia exchanged glances between each other and a type of message was passed between the two of them on how they could make Yzak get closer to Shiho, because she was at least trying.

"Fine let's go." Shiho pushed Yzak out of the way and headed down to his car. _Already this night sucks and we haven't gotten their yet. He didn't even complaint me, after I even did it to him. Bastard! _

"Geez, what her problem?" Yzak voiced a bit irritated that he was so uncharacteristically just shoved aside by Shiho.

"Oh I don't know Yzak. Maybe because she's pissed off at you." Dearka stated.

"What the hell! Why?" Yzak retorted back.

"Yzak you never even said how nice she looked tonight after she said it to you." Mir reasoned. Yzak just huffed a response and headed down to his car.

_Is it so bad that I didn't say anything? I didn't think she really cared?_ Yzak thought. He then walked down to his car as well. Dearka and Mir lagged behind a bit.

"We really need to help Shiho out. She tries so hard to get Yzak to do things with her and all but he is just so clueless." Mir sighed. She worried about her friend.

"I know. It's weird too, because Yzak sometimes talks about that if he ever lost Shiho he wouldn't know what to do. It doesn't make sense." Dearka pondered.

"Well we have to think of something to do at Prom." Mir stated confidently.

"Yeah we do. Yzak's 18 already…he needs some action." Dearka smirked.

"Dearka!" Mir hit his arm. They then proceeded down to his car and headed off to Prom.

Yzak, Shiho, Mir and Dearka all walked into the ballroom where the Prom was taking place. Some people were already there and the music was playing from the DJ, who was positioned up on the balcony. Tables were set all around and a buffet was at one end of the hall. The theme this year was Mardi Gras, so there were many banners and streamers placed around the room. The tables had Mardi Gras themed center pieces and little bits of confetti sprinkled around the tables.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" Shiho exclaimed excitedly looking around the finely decorated room.

"It looks great!" Mir added.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Dearka stated with a smirk.

"Doubt it." Yzak said under his breathe. He had thought nobody heard him, but he was wrong.

"And why not?" Shiho asked.

"Because I don't like dances."

"Then why did you agree to go with me?" Mir noticed small tears near the corners of Shiho's eyes.

"I don't know." Yzak shrugged.

"Then this was a mistake!" she half yelled and stormed off with Mir in tow.

"Dude, why did you say that?" Dearka questioned.

"Because its true! I don't like dances!"

"No not that! The part when she asked you why you agreed to go with her and you just shrugged her off." Dearka was getting slightly mad at his best friend.

"I didn't think it was that big of deal."

"Think again buddy." They walked to find the girls sitting at a table. Once Shiho saw Yzak coming she wanted to leave.

"Come on Mir lets go dance." Shiho said.

"Alright. Dearka, do you want to come?"

"Yea sure! I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to dance with you." Dearka answered.

The three of them headed out on to the dance floor and began to dance to the fast beat music. More people began to join them and soon the floor was packed with people. Most of the guys lacrosse team was huddle around each other with their dates since they were all real good friends. Yzak was the only one not with them since he didn't want to dance. Shiho ended up dancing with another boy from the team named Riley. She wasn't going to let Yzak's attitude get in her way of having a good time. About an hour and half later the student body president got up with the DJ in the balcony.

"Hey everyone!" he announced. Everyone quieted down. "You all havin a good time?" the whole room cheered with energy. "I'm sure you all know why I am up here?"

"Oh I don't know why Athrun. Why don't you tell us!" Dearka shouted.

"Good idea Dearka! Well I'm here to announced Prom king and queen!" Athrun announced excitedly. Everyone cheered again. "This years Prom King is….Dearka Elsman!" Everyone whooped and clapped. All of Dearka team members gave him high fives and slaps on the back of congratulations. "And our Prom Queen this year is….Shiho Hahnenfuss!" more clapping and whooping could be heard as Shiho made her way up with her arm hooked with Dearka's to the balcony to receive the crowns and then go back down to the dance floor to have their dance. The lights went off and the spotlight was on the two in the middle of the dance floor.

During their dance, Dearka held Shiho tightly and let his hands roam her back. Shiho was confused and didn't know what he was doing.

"Dearka? What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry this was Mir's idea. We are trying to help you with Yzak. Just play along ok?" he whispered back.

"Ok I get it." Shiho leaned her head on Dearka's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile at the table Yzak and Mir were at, Yzak wasn't very happy. He was glaring in Dearka's direction and had his fists balled tightly.

"What's the matter Yzak?" Miriallia asked as if she was clueless.

"Your not mad that your boyfriend is making moves on my girlfriend?" Yzak snapped.

"Shiho is your girlfriend? I would have never guessed by the way you treat her." Mir stated sarcastically.

"Whatever. She is my girlfriend I don't appreciate my best friend hitting on her." He snapped again

"Sure Yzak, what ever you say." She got up and walked up to a group of the guys lacross team and started talking to them. Dearka's and Shiho's song ended and soon the music started up again with a fast beat song. The group of guys that Mir had gone over to talk to came over to Shiho and started dancing with her. Yzak watched all of this. His anger rose, especially when he saw Shiho look directly at him and smirk. That really got him started. After a couple more songs Yzak couldn't take it anymore and got up, he took his tux jacket off and walked over to the group of guys around Shiho. Dearka and Mir watched from the buffet line.

"I think its working. The ball is in Yzak's court now." Mir stated hoping that everything goes well for her friend.

"Yeah he better not mess this up." Dearka agreed with a sigh. Both he and Mir had worked too hard to find ways to get Yzak jealous that he hoped it wasn't just for nothing.

"Move it!" Yzak snapped pushing through the crowd around Shiho. Most people moved out of his way, especially the lacross guys since they knew how mad Yzak could get.

"If you've come for a dance, then you'll have to wait your turn. There's a line." Shiho smirked.

"I don't have to wait for anybody. You're my girlfriend and my date, so you will dance with me." He was loosing his temper. By now the group had dispersed, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this.

"I am? Really? I would have never known by the way you treat me! In fact, for how you treat me I don't know why I have stuck around with you for so long!" she shouted and turned around to storm off. She didn't get far because Yzak had come up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and started to move him and her in rhythm with the music.

"The reason you haven't left me is because you can't stand not being with me." He whispered in her ear. He smirked a bit and then kissed the back of her ear.

"Watch me!" she turned around abruptly and shoved him away from her and stormed off.

"Dammit!" Yzak sheeted through clenched teeth.

"Oh boy. This is not good. Dammit I knew he would somehow mess this up." Dearka stated putting a hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to go find her and see what I can do. You talk to him." Mir suggested.

"Actually why don't I talk to Shiho and you talk to Yzak."

"Why?" Mir raised an eyebrow.

"Because obviously what you were talking to him about before got him started and if he gets mad he wouldn't dare hit you." Dearka reasoned.

"Ok." Mir walked back over to their table and sat down with Yzak who was fuming. Dearka walked around trying to find Shiho and finally located her on one of the outside balconies. He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey you ok?" he asked. Shiho quickly wiped her tears that had fallen and turned to face Dearka with a small smile.

"Yea I'm fine." She didn't convince Dearka.

"Don't pretend. Mir and I saw everything. What happened to make you push him like that?"

"He was being a downright pain in the ass! He only came over to me when he saw all the other boys around me…it was convenient for him to come because he was getting angry. He wouldn't have just come on his own. So then when I walked away and he grabbed me and his tone changed completely but I knew he was just putting on an act!" she said in a firm voice with small tears cascading down her cheeks.

"What did he say?"

"He…said I couldn't…stand to be without…him." she cried more. She move forward and hug Dearka. "I…know he is…right…but…he never seems…happy with me."

"You know he is Shiho, he just doesn't show it like most guys do." Dearka reasoned and rubbed her back.

Mir saw that Dearka was now with Shiho out on the outside balcony. She had Yzak follow her. The doors outside where open and Mir and Yzak stood their listening. They came into the conversation when Shiho had confessed that he was right but he didn't seem happy with her. Dearka saw them in the doorway and knew he had to make Shiho talk more so Yzak could hear her.

"Do you love him?" Dearka asked loud enough for Yzak to hear.

"Of course I do, with all my heart." She cried harder.

"Then why are you so upset, besides his attitude tonight."

"I just want him to be happy, and he doesn't seem that way with me. So even though it would be hard for me to leave him, I will if that's what it takes for him to be happy."

Yzak's eyes widen at her declaring. He was thinking if he was really that bad to her. Suddenly all the time they had spent together flashed before his eyes and every time he saw her, she was always doing things make him happy instead of things she wanted to do to make her happy.

"Shiho…" Yzak voiced her name without thinking about it. She heard it too.

Shiho pulled away from Dearka and looked wide eyed at Yzak and then turned her back to him and let more tears fall. Dearka and Miriallia figured they should take their leave and let the two be for awhile. They walked back inside and went right to the dance floor. Yzak walked up to Shiho and put a gently hand on her shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"Enough." He stated.

Shiho quickly turned around and buried her face into his shoulder. Yzak wrapped his arms tightly around her. It felt good to him to hold her like this, for he had never done it before. Shiho was enjoying it to because she knew this hug came from the heart and wasn't just something that would make her not mad at him anymore. Yzak pulled away slowly and then quickly leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss she had every experienced. After several minutes they pulled away from each other and embraced again. They then walked hand-in-hand back inside to the dance floor and joined Dearka and Mir.

After Prom was over, Yzak took Shiho back to her apartment. Dearka was throwing a party at his apartment but Shiho said she was too tired and had to work tomorrow anyways. Yzak parked the car and walked with her up to her apartment on the fifth floor. She unlocked the door but didn't open it yet. She turned to Yzak in time to receive another kiss, which she rapidly sunk in to. After pulling away she bit her lip.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked looking at her barefoot feet.

"Sure" he didn't know why she seemed to be embarrassed to ask him.

They walked inside and Yzak took off his shoes and jacket, vest and dress shirt, he only had on his pants and a white t-shirt on. Shiho walked into her room and changed into some track pants and a tank top. She walked over to her mirror and took out all the hairpins that held her long brown hair up. She brushed her hair until it was smooth. She went back into the living room where Yzak was sitting on the couch and sat down curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry Shiho for how I have treated you." He confessed solemnly while putting an arm around her waist.

"Gasp! Did the great Yzak Jule just confess that he was sorry! Oh my gosh…history was made!" Shiho laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Yzak smirked. He then took her lips in another kiss and put his body weight on her to push her back onto the couch. While kissing her he pulled at the waistline of her pants. Shiho pulled away.

"What are you doing Yzak? This is so unlike you." Shiho asked puzzled at his sudden forwardness.

"I want to love you…Shiho." He breathed huskily into her ear.

"Oh...Yzak." Shiho smiled big and bright and wrapped her arms around his neck. That night they were wrapped up in their love for one another.

Dearka and Mir were in a similar situation only a little alcohol was involved. But they didn't seem to care, because truthfully…it wasn't a first time for them. They knew that Yzak and Shiho had made up and were doing just fine now, but they didn't know they were doing that well.

So for both couples this was the best Prom they had attended and looked forward to being together all through college and beyond.

**Thanks all! I got the inspiration to write this after my prom! Hehe well read and review please! Thank you much. **


End file.
